This invention relates to an instant milk-containing coffee packed in a bag and more particularly to an instant milk-containing coffee packed in a bag which may be stored for a long period of time without alteration.
Everybody agrees that it is possible to prepare a cup of instant coffee containing milk and sugar by preparing a package containing instant coffee, cream and sugar and pouring boiling water over these ingredients. However, an instant milk-containing coffee combination is subject to alteration because the acid in the coffee causes the milk fat and milk protein in the cream to become rancid when the two are mixed together. This makes the long term storage of the milk-coffee impossible and has prevented this kind of a product from being put on the market. For this reason, an imitation mixed coffee containing vegetable fat powder and no cream has recently been marketed. However, this is no more than an imitation milk-containing coffee drink which cannot be called a real coffee containing cream. In addition, this imitative product cannot be stored for a long term because it contains milk protein which reacts with the acid in the coffee.
In the past, although a real packaged coffee containing cream has been strongly desired and various attempts have been made to produce it, a perfect rancid-free product has not yet been proposed.
In general, there is a difference in individual tastes not only for coffee but also food and drinks. For instance, one person prefers coffee with cream but without sugar while another person may enjoy a cup of black coffee with sugar. Therefore, it is desired that all kinds of milk-coffee combinations be available to coffee drinkers to allow a choice according to individual tastes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an instant milk-containing coffee packed in a bag which is storable for a long term without alteration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instant milk and instant coffee combination packed in a bag wherein the amount of sugar or milk is easily adjustable to provide a milk coffee suitable for various kinds of tastes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instant milk and instant coffee combination packed in a bag wherein a cup of milk coffee is prepared simply by opening the bag and pouring the mixture into a cup of boiling water or vice versa.